As the Clock Tower Tolls
by Roy957
Summary: The story of a young boy trapped in a body that isn't his own, and can't escape until his quest is done.


**As the Clock Tower Tolls**

Dawn of a New Day

The sun shone brightly over Termina as a rainbow was seen in the sky. Fireworks could be seen going off over Clock Town as a wedding was being held just outside the town. A youth had arrived at Clock Town just as the Festival of Time was starting. He had light brown hair that was down to shoulder level, green eyes and wore a gray blue shirt and tan pants. He carried a single small satchel that held all of the belongings that he brought with him. As he walked through the southern gate and into the town he was instantly greeted by the guard posted at the gate and entered into the southern part of Clock Town, where he encountered a numerous amount of people who were all enjoying the festival.

As he walked around the town, he notices a lot of the townsfolk are wearing masks as they celebrate the festival. While walking by some young children, he hears one of them say something about a young boy in green clothing that saved the town. He immediately dismisses it, thinking "Huh. Must be just a story that the kid though up."

He continues walking, looking at all of the things for sale through the town. As he walks through the west part of clock town, he notices the bank teller asking him, "Would you like for me to hold on to your money? I promise it'll be safer than in your satchel."

"No thanks," the youth says "I'm not going to be here long."

"Surely you would want to deposit more than that young green clothed boy."

"Who?" the youth asks.

"Surely you must have heard of him; the young lad who saved the town from the moon. His name was Link, I believe. Deposited more money than I ever have had; some five thousand rupees. A real rupee pincher if you ask me."

"What about him saving the town?"

"I don't know a lot about that. I am just a bank teller. If you want to know more, try talking to the townsfolk, surely you'll hear what you want to know."

"Uh, okay"

The youth walks away from the bank teller looking around the town. As he walks around for several hours, he continues to hear about the young green clothed boy named Link who had saved Clock Town from a little imp and stopped the moon form falling.

As the youth walks through the town, he silently says to himself ", what a strange story, and yet the entire town seems to think it's true. Some boy clothed in green saved the town from a little imp who almost crushed it with the moon? It sounds kind of farfetched."

A suspicious voice comes from behind him saying "Oh ho ho ho. So you would like to know more about the young green boy who saved this town from destruction, hmm?"

The youth turns around, alarmed, and sees a strange man with red parted hair, closed eyes and a slim grin on his face. He was wearing elegant purple cloths, gold jewelry and had a large pack on his back with many masks.

"Can you tell me about it?" The youth asked the strange man.

"I can, but this is not a tale to be heard by all ears. If you want to know, follow me."

The youth followed the strange man to South Clock Town, and through the wooden doors of the clock tower. As the youth looked around, he saw the gray stone walls surrounding him. In front of him the man was standing next to a spinning wooden post that extended through the floor and up to the ceiling. To the right, he saw stairs leading down to underneath them where he could hear the sound of moving water. Behind the man was a large old organ with three rows of keys.

"So you want to hear about the story of the green clothed boy, right?" The man says.

"Yes" the youth says, walking down the wooden steps to where the man stood.

"I can tell you all you want to know." the man informs him.

"Okay," the youth says "I'm Leon, by the way."

"I am the Happy Mask Salesman. I travel far and wide in search of strange and unusual masks. I was just about to leave here when I heard you talking about the green clothed boy." the mask salesman replies.

"Alright, can you tell me the story about him? How could he stop the moon from falling? It seems the story's fake." Leon questions

"Ah trust me," the mask salesman says ", the story is true, but it is not one that can be easily told."

"Then tell me what you can." Leon says.

"The boy you want to know about is named Link. He is a hero from the far away kingdom if Hyrule who saved the world from utter destruction. He has traveled far and wide on his journey and even gone across the bounds of time. Though he appears to be only a boy, he is actually a grown hero, the Hero of Time."

"Wow" Leon says in awe. "I wish I could be a hero like that."

"Wish hmmm?" The mask salesman says with interest. "Well then."

He digs through the large pack on his back until he pulls out a purple, heart shaped mask that had reddish yellow eyes and spikes along the outside.

"This mask used to be able to grant wishes, it had a terrible power. Perhaps you would like to try it on?" the mask salesman asks.

Leon looks at him with a surprised look.

"Who knows maybe your wish may come true" the salesman says mysteriously "and you just might figure out what happened in this town with the green clothed boy."

Leon took another look at the mask in the salesman's hands. He sighs, picking up the mask and placing it over his face. Immediately he is overcome in darkness as everything becomes black.


End file.
